1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping devices, and more particularly but not necessarily exclusively, to devices and methods for clamping the free end of a roll of sheet steel, or other articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in some manufacturing operations, such as automobile manufacturing, to process large rolls of sheet steel in a stamping plant. When these rolls of sheet steel are manufactured, they are usually strapped by way of a number of steel straps to maintain the roll in a tight toroidal coil. These straps are applied about the toroidal axis and must be removed before the free end of the roll of sheet steel can be fed to the stamping plant. Sheet steel is relatively resilient and the free end will typically spring outwardly from the coil when the straps are removed. The free end usually is very sharp and, once freely extending off the coil, can present a potential for injury to workers in its vicinity. It would be desirable to clamp the free end to minimize this potential for injury.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to providing a novel clamping device.